


Podfic Cover Art: The Rules of Barrayaran Sex

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [9]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: Cordelia's never been good at following rules.





	Podfic Cover Art: The Rules of Barrayaran Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rules of Barrayaran Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33665) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] The Rules of Barrayaran Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702977) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Yes, those are Bajoran earrings. Yes, it is the Betans that wear the earrings, not the Barrayarans. Yes, yes, I know. On the other hand, you understood the image, right? Right.]


End file.
